bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Knight Perceval
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730165 |no = 7116 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 62 |animation_idle = 42 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = ? |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 0 |description = As Perceval was traveling along the road, every few weeks he managed to spot clay shards of various sizes between the rubble on the ground. The loyal knight still had no idea why he was collecting them, but he kept going anyway. The longer Perceval traveled, the more assaults from evil forces he faced. No matter where we went, the dark creatures never allowed him to get some rest. There were moments when he thought he was done for, but surprising even himself, eventually the most terrifying of his assailants were not match for him any longer. Using the photon blade bestowed upon him by King Arthur, he was able to conjure powerful tremors and gusts to defeat his foes. That would not be his only surprise. When he stopped walking to admire nature, which he enjoyed doing occasionally, it seed like the flowers bloomed before his eyes. "Is this really happening, or are my weary eyes deceiving me?" he said with a wondering voice. After many long years passing like and endless nightmare. Perceval heard about several fellow Knights of the Round Table who died during their quest. Thinking he was the only one left, he wished to return to King Arthur... but at this moment, it would mean coming back empty handed. Perceval's total dedication to his quest meant he would not allow himself to fail his king and best friend. One night, he had an unusual dream. It was clouded, and through the fog he saw the visage of what looked like an old man. It suddenly started speaking, but out of the old man;s mouth came out a dark, demonic voice. It told Perceval that he had finally completed his quest. All along, the weary knight had been collecting shards which were fragments of the Holy Grail itself! As the dream went on, Perceval learned of an ancient sacred ritual which, according to the demonic voice, could reforge the Grail into the relic of power it was supposed to be! |summon = My sword and I vow to complete this grand quest for you... My King! |fusion = Where is this leading me? I must not fail in my quest! |evolution = My sword and I vow to complete this grand quest for you... My King! | hp_base = 4594 |atk_base = 1673 |def_base = 1665 |rec_base = 1605 | hp_lord = 5971 |atk_lord = 2075 |def_lord = 2064 |rec_lord = 1974 | hp_anima = 6713 |rec_anima = 1776 |atk_breaker = 2273 |def_breaker = 1866 |atk_guardian = 1877 |def_guardian = 2262 | hp_oracle = 5228 |rec_oracle = 2172 | hp_bonus = 850 |atk_bonus = 360 |def_bonus = 360 |rec_bonus = 340 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ls = Knight's Benevolance |lsdescription = Boost to all parameters (20%) & Boost to BB/SBB/UBB Attack (100%) |lseffect = |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Brave Journey |bbdescription = 14 ombo Earth attack on all enemies & adds ignore Defense to Attack for 3 turns for all allies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |sbb = Honerable Duel |sbbdescription = 28 combo Earth attack on all enemies & boosts all allie's Attack, Defense, and Recovery (80%) for 3 turns |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |ccant = 20 |ccbbt = 14 |ccsbbt = 28 |evofrom = 730164 |evointo = 730166 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 750122 |evomats3 = 30334 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 1500000 |bb1 = * Attack Boost 160% |bb10 = * Attack Boost 260% |sbb1 = * Attack Boost 350% * Attack, Defense, and Recovery 80% (buff) |sbb10 = * Attack Boost 450% * Attack, Defense, and Recovery 80% (buff) |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = NeoAvalon |addcatname = Perceval2 }}